She was tired
by I'mTorn
Summary: This is based on real life, BTW I don't own BTR, but I do own the OC's, Jenna and Mags.


_(She was tired. She was tied up against the wall, a gag in her mouth. Her legs were tied together. A tear rolled down her cheek and she sighed. To be honest, She was scared, more than anything. Her captor laughs as he saw another tear roll down her face)_

"_You think your brothers are going to save you? You've pist them off too much."_

_(She just glared at him and put her head down)_

"_Yeeah. That's right."_

_(A second later, four boys burst through the door. In the heat of the fight, she was knocked out by one of the captors. They ran to her. A tall brown haired boy knelt down beside her and started to shake)_

"_No… No… Please No.. Please be ok"_

_(A shorter boy with lighter-brown hair knelt down beside her too and shakily undid the bonds restricting her. A third, shorter boy gently leaned over her and picked her up.)_

"_It's ok guys… Let's get her home ok?"_

_(The last boy shook his head)_

"_I assessed her wounds, Carlos… She needs to go to the hospital."_

_(Kendall nodded and got up, with James)_

"_Let's go… I can't believe WE did this to her…"_

_(Flashback: Three days ago. A young girl knocks on the bathroom door)_

"_UGH! Kendaaall! You're taking forever! SOME people have to get to school" She whined._

"_Jesus Christ Mags! Hold your horses! You have plenty of time"_

_(She crossed her arms and pouted)_

"_Not everyone runs on "Kendall time". I'm already running late"_

_(The door opened and a pair of shiny green eyes met sleepy, dark brown eyes.)_

"_There ya go sis."_

_(She smirked and nodded)_

"_Thank you very much Kendall"_

_(After school, Mags was waiting to be picked up when she heard her name.)_

"_Oh hey Jenna! What's up?"_

"_Soooo are your brothers home?"_

_(She laughed)_

"_You DO know Carlos is dating Alexa right?"_

_(Her best friend, with mousey brown hair, glasses eschew, and bad acne trotted along side her and smiled)_

"_Hey a girl can dream huh?"_

_(Mags laughed)_

"_Yes, but not to their sister"_

"_So. Tell me how this all happened again…"_

_(Flashback ends: Mags had a small breathing tube hanging out of her mouth, an IV dripped necessary fluids into her arm, and she was still unconscious. Four boys stood around her. The 1__st__ held her hand and never let his eyes leave her body. The 2__nd__ boy, sat at the end of the bed, brooding and glancing up every once in a while. The third was biting his lower lip on the right side of the bed. The last boy was at the door, waiting for the doctor to tell them what had happened. )_

"_Hey James?"_

"_What Kendall?"_

"_Do you think she hates us?"_

"_No… Honestly, I think it's the other way around…"_

"_She should hate us… After we've treated her, all these years"_

"_Don't blame yourself… No matter what I don't think she'd EVER want that…"_

"_But why not? I mean, just THINK of the awful things we said and did to her… We probably drove her away"_

_(Carlos exploded, shocking Logan, James, and Kendall)_

"_Would you two SHUT UP! Our BABY GIRL is LYING in that hospital bed! Hurt, Afraid, and probably believes we, HER brothers, don't care anymore! How can you too even BICKER about whose fault it is?"_

_(Kendall and James looked down ashamed)_

"_Carlos, for once, is right. The most important thing is she's safe now… We'll all help her heal… We owe her that much"_

_(They suddenly heard a slight stir awakening in the center of the room. Mags's eyes began to flicker. James's eyes snapped over and he knelt down and squeezed her hand) _

"_Princess? Baby girl? Angel? Mags? Please. Tell me you can hear me… "_

_(Her eyes finally flickered their way open and gasped. She began to whimper. She immediately pulled her hand out of James's grasp and turned over, looking frightened. James, shocked by her reaction, looked up at the others. )_

"_I'll go get the doctor." Logan said quickly_

_(The remaining three boys looked stunned and Kendall was the first to speak up)_

"_You can't blame her James… She'll probably never trust us again"_

_(Mags, hearing this, kept her back to her brothers and continued to whimper. Big, salty tears went down her swollen, bruised cheeks)_

"_We're so sorry Mags… We'll do ANYTHING to make this up to you" Whispered Carlos_

_(Logan came back with the doctor)_

"_Well, let's see what we have here. Maggie? Would you mind turning over for me sweetie?" _

_(She started to shake violently and shook her head furiously. Logan went around to the other side and knelt down beside her, gently sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. She, instead of feeling comforted, felt even more terrified and curled into a ball. Logan sighed)_

"_Sweetheart… I know you don't trust us… But please, let this doctor help you.. Please sweetie…"_

_(She continued to shake her head and cry silently. Logan got up and left. He didn't want his sister to see he started to cry too)_

"_Maggie? I'll come back in a little while. Some of those wounds look pretty nasty" The doctor said nicely_

_(The doctor led the three boys out in the hall, looking concerned)_

"_What is it doctor? IS she ok? What can we do to help? Can we help?" blabbered the three boys_

_(The doctor sighed)_

"_She's not biologically your sister right?"_

_(They shook their heads)_

"_No doctor, her parents were my aunt and uncle. They died when she was six. She and I have always been close… She was my mags and I was her Jamie" said James tearfully_

_(Carlos patted his back)_

"_I see… Well… We've run some test when she first came in and it seems she's been… Sexually assaulted" _

_(The boys gasped and Kendall and James had to sit down.)_

"_No…No… No… Not Mags… Not my baby.. Please no… This can't be happening.. Please not her…" James muttered over and over._

"_I'm so sorry boys… This may attribute to her being afraid of you when she awoke"_

_(Logan nodded)_

"_Is there any chance we can help her get through this without hurting her more?"_

_(The doctor sighed)_

"_That's something I cannot tell you boys. I wish I could tell you more, but that's up to you and her."_

_(Kendall sighed sadly)_

"_My beautiful girl. I can't believe I let her down"_

_(Logan put a hand on his back)_

"_Don't blame yourself Kendall… We all had a part in this"_

"_I know. I know…"_

"_So doctor what do we do now?" asked Carlos_

_(The doctor shook his head)_

"_I'm sorry. That, as I said before, is up to you and your sister."_

_(They all nodded. Carlos made a noise, successfully acquiring the attention from his younger band mates)_

"_Something up Carlos?"_

"_Should I try to talk to her?"_

"_I guess if you want to"_

_(Carlos walked timidly into her room. Mags was curled up in a ball, shaking, and crying, turned towards the door. She was quietly listening. Out of all the boys, she was less scared of the older boys. Carlos knelt down silently beside her)_

"_Hey baby girl.. It's Carlos… It's ok.. I'm not going to hurt you EVER again… I promise"_

_(Mags just sniffled and looked past him)_

"_It hurts litos.." She whimpered_

_(Carlos, wore a look of shock, surprised she answered him)_

"_I know sweetheart. I'm so sorry baby. You're safe now…"_

"_I'm sorry Carlos"_

_(Carlos, was even furthered shocked, by her unexpected apology)_

"_Sssh sweetie… There's nothing you should be apologizing for… I should be the one apologizing."_

_(Mags looked up at him with big brown blood-shot eyes)_

"_I'm scared Carlos… He's gonna come hurt me…"_

_(Carlos hushed her gently and brushed hair out of her eyes softly. Mags let him, but flinched a little . Carlos's heart broke a little when she flinched at his touch)_

"_Darling. I PROMISE you they'll have to go through us before they lay a FINGER nail on you" He said angrily._

_(She began to cry, Carlos didn't realize she did until he heard her whimper. His voice went down considerably)_

"_Sweetie. Oh Mags… I'm not angry at you, ssshhhh. It's over now"_

_(Mags shook her head)_

"_Iiit's not over yyet… They… They.. They're coming to hurt you too" She cried softly_

_(Carlos hushed her and gently took her hand. He brushed the tears away)_

"_No baby, no. They won't come… See? We had the police with us… They were arrested, honey. We're fine. We're all ok." He said softly_

_(Mags sniffled and reached out her hand to touch Carlos's face, which had a scratch on his cheek. Carlos closed his eyes for a minute, loving the tender touch his younger sister had.)_

"_You're bleeding Carlos" She said with a frown_

_(He took her hand and smiled sadly)_

"_I'm ok baby. It's just a scratch."_

_(She frowned)_

"_That's a pretty bad scratch…"_

"_Baby girl. I'm more worried about you. We all are…. Do you want to see the others?"_

_(She nodded then hesitated. Unfortunately, Carlos noticed)_

"_What's wrong baby?"_

"_Kendall and James are going to yell at me…" She whispered_

_(Carlos looked shocked)_

"_Mags. James was the one holding your hand when you wake up. Kendall drove us here. They're as worried about you as Logan and I."_

_(Mags looked up at him, since he stood up, and shook her head)_

"_They're just worried about their rep… That's what it's all about though isn't it?"_

_(Carlos shook his head)_

"_Of course not love. I know we haven't been good brothers"_

"_Good brothers? How about good human beings… OH! You know what I mean." She said frustrated_

"_Mags. I know you're upset…"_

"_Upset? No, I'm scared Carlos.. Why wouldn't they yell at me? They yell at me for everything, now." _

"_Baby girl… We still love you… We've been awful… Please… At least let Logan come in"_

_(She nodded)_

"_Ok…"_

_(He walked out. Logan, Kendall, and James stood up, expectantly) _

"_How is she?"_

"_Scared… She was scared you and James would yell at her" Carlos said looking at the youngest two of the group._

_(They looked shocked)_

"_Noo…" Moaned James softly_

_(He sat down, suddenly feeling sick again)_

" _You can't blame her…"_

_(James shook his head)_

"_I… I…I… How could I have.."_

_(Kendall sighed)_

"_Oh James. I'm sorry"_

_(James started to whimper)_

"_My baby girl… I probably did the worst to her…" _

_( The other three shook their heads)_

"_James… We all had a part in this"_

"_She… She… She doesn't even want to see me… I feel so horrible"_

_(They all stood there, shocked)_

"_Does she want to see any of us, other than you?" Asked Kendall quietly_

_(Carlos nodded slowly)_

"_Yeah… She said Logan could come in"_

_(Kendall sank into his seat)_

"_Oh god… I can't believe this… I can't believe I hurt her…"_

_(Flashback: Mags was sitting in her room, crying. She pulled up her sleeve and gently put the fruit-cutting blade to her forearm)_

"_I hate you. I hate that I hate you. Why do you do this to me?" She murmured, tears rolling down her face._

_(After cutting eight times on each side, she sighed, grabbed a tissue, and wiped off the excessive blood. As she wiped her tears, She heard a soft knock at the door. She quickly pulled down her sleeve before answering.)_

"_Come in" She sniffled._

_(Logan slowly opened the door and sat down on her bed. She didn't look at him and he sighed)_

"_Hey sweetie. How're you doing?"_

_(She sighed)_

"_Fine, as always, Logan"_

_(He frowned)_

"_Mags. I know I've gotten mad, in the past, about you being clingy and annoying. But it's only because I care and I guess wanted you to hear it from someone who loves you."_

_(Mags stayed quiet)_

"_Please talk to me sweetheart. I'm sorry I was mean"_

_(She shook her head)_

"_It wasn't you Logan"_

_(He smiled half-heartedly)_

"_And what's with this "Logan" stuff. You've always called me Logie"_

_(She paused, wondering if she should tell him the truth)_

"_Guess I'm growing up."_

_(He frowned)_

"_You and I both know that's bull.."_

_(He sighed.)_

"_Please sweetheart. Whenever you want to open up about what's really bothering you, I'm here, you know that."_

_(When she didn't respond, he sighed sadly, patted her shoulder, and left, rubbing away a tear as he left)_

_(Mags sighed. She wanted to open up to Logan, probably more than the other boys, but she was, as always, afraid of the response. Then, she heard some yelling coming toward her. Her door swung opened and Kendall stormed in)_

"_What the fuck did you say to Logan?" He snarled._

_(She froze up)_

"_Nnothing Kendall"_

_(He slapped her)_

"_He came out crying from YOUR room, you little brat! Obviously, you said something!" He yelled in her face._

_(She cowered and hid her face in her arms on her knees. Kendall pulled her arms and pulled her up. He snarled at her and slapped her so hard that she fell against the bed. He took off his belt and began to pull down her shorts. She squirmed and he smacked her bottom)_

"_Please Kendall. I won't say anything ever again to Logan. PLEASE!" She sobbed uncontrollably._

_(He growled at her)_

"_Shut UP and take your fucking punishment"_

_(He began whacking her bottom, also hitting her thighs and her back, ignoring the sobs emanating from his sister. He couldn't see through the anger, he just knew Logan was hurt and the girl in front of him was the reason. He was going to make her pay. After he was done punishing her, she just lay there sobbing, in a puddle of her own tears, not to mention the small amount of blood pooling around her legs. Carlos, hesitant to annoy Kendall, but worried about his youngest sibling, went in to see her. He gasped in horror, he knelt down beside her bed, hand hovering above her shaking body. He didn't want to scare her, so he gently took her hand. She jolted a little bit and turned her head to look at him)_

"_Ccccarlos?" She whimpered softly_

_(He winced at her hoarse voice and hushed her gently while stroking her knuckles)_

"_Hush baby girl. It's ok, I'm here. I'm so sorry princess.."_

_(He was about to ask her if he could fix her up, but then he heard a yell)_

"_Carlos! You'd better NOT be comforting that little brat or ELSE!" Kendall shouted angrily_

_(He sighed. Mags looked at him sadly.)_

"_Go Carlos. It'll only get worse for me if you don't. Please." She looked up at him pleadingly_

_(He nodded, got up and kissed her head.)_

"_Ok sweetheart. I wish I could do something for you. Anything!"_

_(She sighed)_

"_I know if you could you would, but we both know it's not possible right now" She said sadly_

_(He whispered to her, I love you, before he left. Mags, exhausted from her punishment, cried herself to sleep, wondering where it all went wrong) _


End file.
